locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
LocoRoco Midnight Carnival
LocoRoco Midnight Carnival is the fourth and final LocoRoco game of the LocoRoco series. They have a new ability called "boing". The "boing" makes the LocoRoco bounce higher and bounce in walls. The game was released on October 29, 2009 in North America and Europe, and on November 1, 2009 in Japan. Story Once upon a time, on a late, sleepy night... ''The BuiBui came to cause trouble and fright! The mischievous rascals sang their old tune, and kidnapped LocoRoco right under the moon! Deep in the depths of the great BuiBui castle, the LocoRoco were put through to a terrible hassle! With what were the mischievous BuiBui toying? Now the poor LocoRoco bounce with a BOING! But the LocoRoco are not ones to mope Perhaps this new Boing is a reason for hope? Use it to bounce through the BuiBui built stages. Complete the perilous BuiBui built stages, to help the LocoRoco back to a safe haven! Game Play Movement and controls The game controls are quite simple, just like in the original games. *'L button' - tilt the screen left *'R button' - tilt the screen right *'L+R button then release any one of them' - Jump *'Circle (tap)' - split big LocoRocos into smaller ones. *'Circle (hold) '- merge all the small LocoRocos into one. First of all, you may want to master the jump. Depending on when you release the triggers, the LocoRoco will jump a different height. At time, you need to learn how to control the magnitude of your jumps when clearing certain stages. Wall jumps - this can be done by tilting and releasing the triggers alternatively. For example, perform a jump toward the right wall, hold the right trigger. When the LocoRoco hit the right wall, release the right trigger and hold the left trigger. When it hits the left wall, release the left trigger and hold the right trigger. Boing - Each time you jump successfully, your boing counter will increases, up to a maximum of 100. After that, you will get +1000 to your score for each successful boing. After 100 boing, the timing becomes difficult. Boing will end if LocoRoco: * Just landed on the ground flat without jumping * Is hit by a thorn * Is devoured by a Moja * Is not able to maintain jumps after 100 Boing Note: Your LocoRoco should be merged into one to execute a Boing! LocoRoco Rescue When a LocoRoco is injured (Moja devour, thorns), immediately catch the "fading" LocoRoco or else it will die and lose you one. Checkpoint If you encounter a checkpoint (a statue of a "fading" LocoRoco), you can be redirected there after a game over. However it will cost you 300 pickories, it can only be used 3 times per checkpoint. After the 3rd game over, the checkpoint will now cost 500 Pickories. After the 6th game over, subsequent uses of the checkpoint will cost 1000 Pickories thereafter. The checkpoint of a stage will disappear if you clear the level at least once. Scoring Mechanics The scoring of each level is based various aspects of the game like obtaining berries and pickories, defeating enemies, and Boing. Game Mechanics *Boing Jump: 10 and additional 10 points for each jump. (10,20,30...990). **At 100 and subsequent Boing, it caps at 1000 points. *Finding MuiMui: 100000 Items *Berry: 2000 *1 Pickory: 50 *Orange Pickory: 500 *White Pickories: 2500 Enemies *GiGi: 1000 *Mooskoos: 1000 *Bochollo: 1000 *Apokay: 1000 *Domingo: 1000 *Domingo-Popo: 2000 *Gamumuht: 1000 *Jamumuht: 1000 *Finmoot: 1000 *BuiBui Plane: 1000 *BuiBui Robo: 2500 *Moja: 2000 *Mojaja: 2500 *Oja: 10000 *Ojaja: 25000 Stage Clear *Number of LocoRoco (N): N * 3000 *Clear Time Bonus: (Time to Beat - Clear Time) * 1500 per second (up to milliseconds)* *All Boing Bonus: 100000 *Perfect Pickories Bonus: 100000 *Perfect LocoRoco Bonus: 100000 *Penalty for finishing beyond Time to Beat: Total calculated score reduced by 50% Score calculation Scores for Items and Enemies are doubled if obtained/defeated while Boing is active. Then after clearing the stage, the Stage Clear scores listed above are added (after which the score might be reduced by half if cleared beyond time to beat). *Clear Time Bonus is calculated until milliseconds. For example, if you complete a stage in 1:30.55 within a time to beat of 2:00.00, your bonus is (2:00.00 - 1:30.55) * 1500 = (120.00 seconds - 90.55 seconds) * 1500 = 29.45*1500 = 44175 points. Scoring Mechanics 'Rewards and Penalties' *Boing from start to end: +100000 *Touch the hidden MuiMui in a stage: +100000 *Collect all berries: +100000 *Collect all pickories : +100000 *Eat 1 Pickory: +50 *Eat 1 Big Orange Pickory: +500 *Eat 1 White Pickory: +2500 *Eat 1 Berry: +2000 *Finish stage before allotted time: +1500 per second *Finish stage beyond allotted time: Total score is halved *Number of LocoRocos(N) at finish: 3000 x N 'Rewards and Penalties' *GiGi : +1000 *Mooskoos : +1000 *Bochollo : +1000 *Apokay : +1000 *Domingo : +1000 *Domingo-Popo : +2000 *Gamumuht : +1000 *Jamumuht : +1000 *Finmoot : +1000 *BuiBui Plane : +1000 *BuiBui Robo : +2500 *Moja : +2000 *Mojaja : +2500 *Oja (Found in Tropuca 2, Dolangomeri 1 and 2): +10000 *Ojaja (Found in Dolangomeri 2): +25000 Example: Beating Dolangomeri 2 perfectly in 6 mins (Time to beat is 8 mins) *999 Pickories x 50 = 49950 *4 Berries x 2000 = 8000 *4 Berries Perfect = 12000 *6 Mojas x 2000 = 12000 *1 Mojaja x 2500 = 2500 *1 Ojaja x 25000 = 25000 *Found Muimui = 100000 *All Pickories = 100000 *All LocoRocos = 100000 *Time Score = 8 mins - 6 mins = 2 mins = 120 sec x 1500 = 180000 *Total: 409450 x 2 (since double score when Boing is active) = 818900 + 100000 (Boing from start to end) GRAND TOTAL = 918900 pts ''Note: If the player's score is enough to reach 1 million (e.g. professional players in Dolangomeri 2), the maximum score will always be 999999 points.'' Minigames Practice Area Ticket Unlocked after clearing Stage 2, BuiBui Fort 1. The aim in this game is to gather 10 LocoRoco. Once you had done that, the wall to the final area will be broken down allowing you access to lots of pickories. There is no stage clear area in this area. So just leave the place anytime you want. BuiBui Crane Unlocked after clearing Stage 3, Nyokki Land 1. The BuiBui will tell you which LocoRoco to catch to gain extra points. If you return empty handed, the minigame will end. Scoring mechanisms: Wrong LocoRoco: 10, 20 Correct LocoRoco: 20, 40, 120, 160 Catch All: 100 100 - 150 BuiBui Charm 160 - 250 Kelapton Beret, Chapo-Wahr Hat 260 - 350 Pink Spots, Swimming Goggles 360 - 450 Hohoh Calf, Face Paint 460 - 550 Heart Glasses, Large Ribbon 560 - 650 Dolangomeri Hat, Flower Pin 660 - 750 Gentleman Set, Skeleton Mask 760 - 850 Samurai Helmet, Fancy Hat 860 - 990 Ghost Mask, Oni Mask 1000 ~ MuiMui Mask, BuiBui Mask Loco Ball Main article: Loco Ball Bonus Games 1, 2 and 3 These bonus games will be given you once you had played the game enough time. You try to gather as many pickories as you can before the timer run out. If you decided not to play the bonus games immediately, they will become selectable. However, you will still be given 1 try for each game. While they were selectable, you will not be given that particular bonus game. So, you may want to play the one you like and keep the ones you dislike selectable. Gallery LocoRoco_Midnight_Carnival_Box_Art.PNG Folder.jpg Booklet Front & Back.jpg MoraMora MC.png MC Ranking.png MC Intro.png MC Xmas.png LocoRoco MC.png LocoRoco MC 2.png LRMC.png Trivia *''LocoRoco Midnight Carnival'' is the only game to have few number of stages (16 + 3 DLC stages = 19), unlike in the first two games ''LocoRoco'' and ''LocoRoco 2'', there were 40 and 25 stages in all, respectively. *''LocoRoco Midnight Carnival'' is the only game where Mojas spit out a "fading" (near death) LocoRoco when hit. *In the previous game, the Lucky Charm is free, can be obtained by getting 300 musical notes, and can survive four hits. It was changed in this game, limited only to a one-hit survival and costing 100 pickories. *Also in previous games, larger species of Mojas devour more LocoRoco than a Moja itself. This is changed in this game where Oja and Ojaja devour always only one LocoRoco. *''LocoRoco Midnight Carnival'' is the only game where the perfect total number of LocoRocos in a stage is less than 20, even less than 10. *Franzea and Perculoka are the only stages to not appear in LocoRoco Midnight Carnival. Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Games Category:LocoRoco Midnight Carnival